Legolas and the Mermaid PART TWO!
by Leelee5
Summary: This is the sequal to Legolas and the Mermaid PART 1!! It's sooo good, NOT A MARY SUE just read, you'll luvvv it. I love leggy! LG/Ariel.
1. omnibus 1

Legolas and the Mermaid, PART 2  
  
  
  
(A/N): okay, okay, so I didn't get 257 reviews like I wanted to, but this story is soooo great that I just HAD to write more of it! In case you wanta read it, here's the link:  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1152199  
  
Chapter 1: Ariel finds her TRUE parents!  
  
So Ariel and Leggy had been married for like a whole day or two when Ariel started looking reel sad.  
  
"Whatsa matter Ariel?" Leggy cried in agony. He didn't like to see Ariel soooo sad. ( I LOVE ORLANDO BLOOM!)  
  
Ariel wept. (poor ariel!) I miss my parents. They dyed a long time ago. I wish I could find them.  
  
Legolas didn't know what to do for his new bride. He didn't want her to be sad. Just that second her secret unicorn pet came to the window.  
  
"Ariel, here's another locket I found. It's a magic locket, and it has a secret in it. It has some information about your past. It says that your human parents were your adopted parents. So you shouldn't be sad that they died. Your real parents are out there waiting for you to find them!"  
  
Ariel was so excited. She opened the locket. Inside it sed: "It says that your human parents were your adopted parents. So you shouldn't be sad that they died. Your real parents are out there waiting for you to find them!"  
  
I can't believe that my reel parents are out here in this place and not earth! I have to find them, Ariel yelled. 


	2. omnibus 2

Chapter Two: The search for Ariel's reel parents  
  
  
  
So now there's a new quest, to find Ariel's parents. Leggy is going to go, of course! And I think Aragorn, and Boromir, because he didn't die in the story I made up. (A/N: This is FANFICTION, OK???? I can write anything I want, it's called IMAGINATION- watch the Muppet Babies, they do it all the d*rned time!!)  
  
Ariel gets ready to go to Lothlauren. She put on her prettiest princess dress. She loved this dress the most. It was purple and pink and had yellow rainbows on it. Leggy thought she looked so S*xxy in this dress.  
  
When Leggy saw Ariel in her traveling dress, he sed: "Ariel, can I have a kiss?  
  
(A/N: Just use your imagination for the next part, because I don't write stuff like that, you know d*rty stuff).  
  
So after they kissed, there was a big ball to send off the Fellowship, the Next Generation. Ariel started singing:  
  
"A Moment Like this, Some people wait a lifetime, for a moment like this." (A/N: I looooove that song, I don't hear it ENOUGH!)  
  
Everybody cried. 


	3. omnibus 3

Chapter 3: The journey and the end of the Journey  
  
  
  
So everybody goes to LothLauren. Leggy and Ariel kiss some more. And then they argue, and Ariel storms off. Then she gets captured by goblims, but Leggy saves her.  
  
Gladrial meets them at the forest. "Ariel, I want to tell you who your true parents are. I am your mom, and Elrind is your dad. I am also part mermaid, and that's why you are a mermaid. Also, Elrind don't know yet that you are his second daughter. Do you want to tell him, or should I tell him?"  
  
Ariel hugged Gladrial, "I'm so glad I found my reel mom. Now I don't have to be sad my other parents dyed tragically. I'll tell Elrind, he'll be overjoyed and I want to see his face. And Arwend's."  
  
So everybody went home. But then Ariel was attacked by orks. (A/N: why do all those little red squiggle lines come up under all my words- HOW ANNOYING LOL!!) But then Leggy saved her. And everything was okay.  
  
Ariel walks up to Elround. "Dad, you're my dad!" And she hugs him.  
  
"no way! Really and truly? I always wanted another elf girl!" Elrond sez.  
  
"Yes, it's true, dad! And Sis! I gotta tell sis!" Ariel ran off to tell Liv.  
  
Leggy and Elrind grinned at each other- "there she goes again" they said simultaneously. And everybody laughed! 


	4. omnibus 4

Epilogue:  
  
"Legolas, what are you doing? Are you writing something?"  
  
Legolas looked up guiltily at Gimli, who had just returned from hunting game.  
  
"No, no, I wasn't." Legolas quickly put the sheet of paper behind his back.  
  
Gimli laughed and grabbed for the paper. "Legolas, I have never seen you embarrassed about anything in your life. Come now, what have you written?"  
  
Gimli snatched the paper away from Legolas, who covered his eyes. After skimming a few lines, Gimli looked confusedly at Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, what does any of this mean? A half-mermaid girl that you marry? You give her the One Ring? Her parents are ELROND and GALADRIEL? Have you lost your senses?"  
  
Legolas refused to look up at Gimli. "I just wanted to try out writing a story. You see there was this book I read where I imagined the most beautiful girl. I though maybe I could write a story with both of us in it and. Never mind, it's a bad story."  
  
Gimli was trying hard not to laugh at his elvish friend. "Ah, there, there, Legolas. It wasn't too bad...for a first try. But I don't think a half-mermaid girl would act like that. And I didn't know your spelling was quite that bad."  
  
As Gimli continued his list of story improvements, Legolas just sighed in relief that he didn't know about the 450 other stories he had written about himself and a girl named Mary Sue. She was just so...HOT!  
  
The end. 


End file.
